


Two Sides Of A Coin

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Isaac was cursing. And not just a single cure, a multitude of curses.
Relationships: Edward Burger & Isabel Guerra & Isaac O'Connor & Maxwell Puckett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Side A

"There you are!" Isabel exclaimed, rounding the corner and finding Isaac leaning against the wall.

"Huh?"

"Come on," she made a grab for his arm, "Mr. Spender gave us a mission."

"What the fuck are you doing?" he moved his arm away quicker than Isabel thought was strictly necessary.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked what the fuck you were doing, specifically reaching for my arm in case you were too fucking dumb to get that."

"Are you...cursing?" Max asked in belief.

"Yes Max, I am cursing. What? Did you think I chose one day a week to curse? Are you that fucking stupid as well?" Isaac's arms were crossed defensively.

"This isn't a funny joke," Ed put in.

"Well that's a fucking relief. I'm not trying to be funny. Especially not making jokes at your shitty humor level."

Isabel was concerned, "Are you ok? This isn't like you."

"What the hell are you talking about? This is how I fucking am everyday. You guys are the weird ones, coming up to talk to me out of nowhere," Isaac was getting defensive.

"Dude, you were not cursing this bad yesterday."

"What? Were you fucking following me yesterday Ed? Did you listen to every fucking thing I said?"

"You were at the club yesterday! Of course we spent a bunch of time with you yesterday!" Max exclaimed.

"You are making even less sense now. I wasn't at your shitty club. I fucking told you I don't want to be a part of of your shitty club. I figured out the whole spirit nonsense on my own," despite the fact they were outside, electricity began to crackle around Isaac.

"What are you talking about? We've been friends for the past two years and this is all you have to say now?" Isabel was enraged.

"I was never your fucking friend!" Isaac shouted right back, and punched Isabel in the stomach.

With a glare to Max and Ed, Isaac walked away, back around the corner they had come from.


	2. Side B

“There you are,” Isaac said, rounding the corner to see the rest of the club leaning against a wall.

“What are you doing here?” Max asked, almost scared.

“I go to school here?”

“Not funny,” Isabel was angry, but her voice betrayed her fear.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll leave the sarcasm to Max from now on,” Isaac sighed.

“I don’t want you to leave me anything,” Max muttered.

“Ok, did I miss a memo?” Isaac asked, anger rising in him, “You told me you’d tell me if I did something and it doesn’t take a genius to know you’re mad at me right now so just tell me what I did.”

“You definitely missed a memo. The memo you gave to us,” Ed put in.

“I didn’t give any memos.”

“Oh yeah? Max challenged, “Then what would you call attacking us? An invitation to tea?”

Isaac was even more confused, “What the heck are you talking about? I haven’t attacked you recently. If this is about the incident with Dimitri-”

“Don’t bring Dimitri into this,” Ed butt in.

“And say you didn’t attack us to our scars,” Isabel added, holding her arms out.

Ed and Max held out their arms as well, matching burn scars covering the backs. Isaac felt like he was going to faint. He had no memory of doing anything like that. Had King C. taken over his body to do that? With shaky legs he ran back the way he had come, noting the clear sighs of relief he heard from the club.

\---

As Isaac stepped around the corner a black smoke seemed to appear out of thin air, flowing around him. It started down at his feet, but almost like a tornado it grew until he was cornered on all sides by it. The smoke was cold, and seemed to almost seep into his bones. No wind he could make would blow it away. He was forced to simply stand there, until it drifted away, and he was right back where he stood before.


End file.
